


The only way out is to give in.

by DarkEvenstar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Season3, Stand-alone, Will Loves Hannibal, Will's POV, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEvenstar/pseuds/DarkEvenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's PoV, sort of a love letter to Hannibal.<br/>Or maybe just his thoughts, any way you want to interpret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only way out is to give in.

I wish I had known you earlier, when I was struggling with what I wanted to be, what I really was.

Before life decided things for me that I could not decide.

I wish I saw you building up your castle. When it was only bricks and dirt.

I want to see you when you were young and imperfect with your perfect structure.

Would you have loved me then, when I was more fragile and predictable?

Or would you hate me and consider me rude?

Would you mold me with your hands as I would easily bend to your will? Maybe you would not have needed to hurt me then, the way you hurt me before I surrendered.

 

Would you be more human?

I wish I could live a thousand lives with you, to see all the ways you can own me, all the ways in which I own you.

Do you see how vulnerable you let yourself be when you sleep carelessly by my side, even though you know I could kill you?

When I listen to your steady heartbeats and all the fleshly, inner workings of your body, how is it that something so simple suddenly turned into the biggest mystery?

How can you remind me with all the things that you do that you are a human just like me?

When you eat and smile to me and you have something stuck in your teeth.

When you allow me to mock you and when you obediently clean up my clothes scattered around the floor.

When you watch boring movies with me and try to indulge yourself in things that I love.

When your hair is all messy in the morning and when you trip over our newly laid carpet on your way to the bathroom.

When you can’t find the words for our past mistakes, when you tell me you are sorry.

When you smell of sweat and dirt.

When you make love to me, your face, your body, your voice all mine.

All the things you shamelessly show me which belongs to me and you alone.

And then all those times when you are not human at all, but something beyond.

You are dark and beautiful beyond measure.

Darker than darkness itself, you consume me, you take my light away and you do it gracefully.

You take control of everything, dragging me into every seemingly impossible corner.

You ruin me in the most gruesome way.

You are perfect, godly, terrifying…. impossible.

 

How have I ever deserved your trust this way?

I, who can drag you to the gates of hell and follow you beyond.

Who can suffer eternally by your side, only to see you suffer.

I love you dearly and eternally. Like no one has ever loved before.

I can shred you to pieces and delight in your every bit. And god, Hannibal, when you dominate my body I am broken and tamed.

I hate you so deeply, painfully. I hate you so much that I am constantly angry, but even that anger you know how to make numb. When you willfully surrender to me and let me take control and I swear, that is the most beautiful, sinful thing anyone can ever witness.

 

What have you made of me?

What did we create when we conjoined?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at my Marketing lecture, when everyone else was busy doing their presentations.  
> I put in my earbuds and put on the song Empty by Metric on my phone and suddenly I felt things.  
> so here it is.  
> it's something.


End file.
